In recent years, a portable communication apparatus having portability has been developed and productized in accordance with development of an information communication technology. However, such a portable communication apparatus generally tends to be reduced in size, and therefore it is difficult to increase the size of a battery to be mounted. In view of this, it is required to reduce power consumption in order to extend operating time.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an invention in which, in the case where, in communication between devices in which a Bluetooth (registered trademark) system is mounted, a connection request is transmitted from another device, a host central processing unit (CPU) is started only when the Bluetooth system determines that the another device has been paired and connection with the another device is performed.